Florem Mortem
by Maggieluvv
Summary: The queen asks Ciel to take in an orphaned princess while the stuff in her kingdom gets sorted out. Sebastian feels a strange connection to her he can't explain... until her sevants show up. This princess is already a handfull-not to mention just a touch rude-but things get just a bit worse.
1. Chapter 1

The carriage drove down a dirt road with trees on either side. Finally, after about an hour, the carriage came to a stop in front of a grand manor with music pouring from the windows. "I believe we are here young master." the butler said. The young Earl Phantomhive tore his eyes away from the window. "Yes, now let's get this over with. Do you have the letter?" As if to answer his question, Sebastian pulled a small red and gold envelope out from his jacket. He opened the door for his master and told the driver to wait, they wouldn't be long.

"Oh my Lord, I almost forgot," Sebastian pulled something else from his jacket. It was a black mask with a long curled up nose and only one eye hole. "What is that?" he asked, although he already knew the answer. "The ball is a _masquerade_ ball. I forgot to mention this to you." Sebastian said, putting the mask on Ciel. He stepped back to admire his handy work. "Perfect." Then he pulled out his own plain, black mask. Well, if you didn't count the Kitty ears…

The pair made their way into the ballroom. Inside were loads of people with kinds of different masks dancing, laughing, drinking and having a grand old time. Ciel was glad he was only there on order from the queen. . He was picking up a girl, his own age. But the queen hadn't told him why.

Ciel walked towards one of the many couches pushed up against the wall. He sat down and started thinking about how board he was. Once the dance floor began to clear out a bit, a girl in a long black dress (that looked too tight at the torso) came over to Ciel and Sebastian. When she was close enough, he saw she had a simpler mask that only covered the top half of her face. It was white with black painted flowers that resembled Marigolds. She was also carrying a brown messenger bag. The girl sat next to Ciel and leaned over to his ear.

She whispered, "Are you the Earl Phantomhive?" He nodded and she smiled. "The queen told me about you Ciel."

He turned towards her, "Yes, I am her guard dog after all. And this is my butler Sebastian. You must be the girl we are picking up." She nodded happily. After a few moments of awkward silence, Sebastian leaned over and said, "Now that we have what we came for, should we go?" The girl stood up and twirled a piece of her golden hair that had come loose from her bun.

"I would love that! The guys playing in the orchestra are making me uncomfortable." she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the floor. Ciel stood and sighed with relief, "Thank god, I was hoping we wouldn't have to stay here for much longer." And just like that they were back in the carriage with Ciel and Sebastian on one side, and the girl on the other.

"Well, I suppose I should introduce my self." She pulled the blue ribbon that had been keeping her hair up and tied it around her wrist. The girl's hair fell to below her elbows. She then took off her mask, but kept her eyes closed and covered them with her hair. "I am Princess Marigold, of Nilum." Ciel tilted his head. "Nilum? I have never heard of such a place." The princess sighed, "Yes it is not well known by many. But just off the coast of England, there it is." She sighed once more, all while keeping her eyes closed. "Forgive me for asking Milady, but why do you keep your eyes closed like that?" Sebastian asked cautiously.

The Princess smiled, "You see Sebastian, I wouldn't want to scare Lord Phantomhive." _What is that supposed to mean?_ Ciel thought to himself. "Me scared of you? I highly doubt it." he huffed. Marigold didn't know how much they had in common and neither did Ciel…

"Oh really? My eyes are said to scare the life out of people. No idea why, they really aren't that bad! People are just afraid of what they can't explain." She pulled Ciel toward her by his tie. Once they were face to face she whispered, "Ready to meet the _Florem Mortem_?" Marigold, under her hair, opened her eyes. With her free hand, the princess pulled the hair out of her face.

Ciel stared at her eyes. To him, they were more beautiful then scary. One was green and the other blue with black lines running through it. Both had tiny gold specks slightly shaped like flowers. "Impressive," Ciel whispered, "I have never seen eyes like them before." The Princess frowned; obviously upset she hadn't scared him. She sat back in her seat and crossed her arms. "My, my, your eyes are magnificent!" Sebastian gasped. The Princess blushed. "Oh, stop it…" Ciel rolled his eyes.

He took notice to the Princesses features. She had pale skin and freckles dotted her nose and cheeks. Ciel also began to wonder what was in her bag. "What is in your bag?" Marigold shifted in her seat and put the bag on her lap. "I'm surprised that is the question you ask now," she sneered and Ciel clenched his fists. "As the queen's guard dog, one would think you would have _more_ questions then just, 'What is in your bag', no?"

Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle a little. The Princess reminded him of someone, he wasn't sure who though…

"What are _you_ laughing at?" Ciel mumbled, crossing his arms. "Well, if you must know," Marigold started, "they are my clothes and some food the head maid packed for me before I ran away."

_This conversation just became interesting,_ Sebastian thought. "Ran away?" he wondered aloud.

Marigold sighed, "Yes, it has been three years since my parent's death - and four since my brothers. Over the past year, my people have been thinking." she paused, "Many of my subjects believe I had something to do with the death of my parents. But I was only _ten_, what kind of ten-year-old wants to kill their parents!? Anyway, since the actual murderer was never caught, I guess they just needed something to believe. So some ass hole – pardon my language – started a rumor it was me. So, since they all want me dead, I had to flee. I would have stayed but our castle is small with not many good hiding spots…" Ciel cleared his throat, ready to ask a million questions, but Sebastian stopped him.

"Young Master, the Princess seems very tired. Perhaps we could save the questions for tomorrow?" he smiled and so did Marigold. Sebastian felt some type of… connection to her. Ciel sighed, "Alright, fine." The Princess yawned and said good night. Then she put her head down and was fast asleep.

"Princess Marigold sounds very interesting." Ciel thought aloud. Sebastian nodded, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew this girl. She seemed a little suspicious, but that could just be her personality. Almost like his… _no, no, that couldn't be it._ Sebastian rubbed his chin.

"Young Master," he started, but then saw Ciel leaning against the window, sleeping like a baby. Sebastian smiled, "Goodnight."

End Part 1

**A/N: This fanfic has been going through my mind for so long before I wrote it down in this note book. Then I got this account and put up two other fanfics before remembering why I put it up in the first place… For this. **

**Aaaaanyway, me and two of my friends came up with our Black Butler selves and came up with a story for them. I wrote it down and now I am sharing it with you lovely people! BTW, my OC I the Princess, and you'll see the others…. LATER!**

**Until we meet again! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Marigold awoke in a large canopy bed in the same dress she was wearing last night. Her chest and ribs ached from the pressure of her too-tight corset. She remembered what the woman at the inn she was staying at said, _if you're going to a fancy party you have to look your best!_

"Good morning your majesty." Sebastian opened the curtains to let in the sun. Marigold shielded her eyes.

"Hello Sebastian." she yawned and stepped out of bed. "I have prepared an Irish Breakfast tea prepared for you and a blueberry scone."

"How delightful, did you know those are my favorites?" The Princess stretched and scratched an itch behind her ear.

"I had a hunch."

"Now, sorry to say but we don't have a handmaiden to help you dress. So I will have to perform the task." Sebastian pulled out a blind fold from his pocket.

Marigold stood and gently took it from his hands. "That won't be necessary." She folded it up and placed the blindfold back in its pocket. "But, your majesty-", Sebastian was shushed by said majesty.

"My handmaiden back home taught me how to dress myself when I was only nine." Sebastian laughed, "And my young master can't even tie his own shoes!" When he stopped laughing Marigold continued. "I just need you to loosen my corset a bit."

"Are you sure you don't want me to wear a blindfold? It is really no trouble."

"No, you're fine." The girl turned around and moved her hair out of the way, but quickly spun back around, pink as a flamingo, waving her arms around.

"_NotthatI'mtryingtoshowofforanythingit'sjustthatbac khomeIhaveamaidwhoismybestfriendandmyhandmaidenisr eallyshamelesssoIguesssherubbedoffonmeand_-", but Sebastian cut her short by saying, "I get it."

She nodded and turned back around. Sebastian unbuttoned the dress and it fell to the floor. Being the gentleman he is, Sebastian closed his eyes anyway. He did notice however, that she had only one petticoat.

"You seem to be a very simple girl, highness." he began to loosen up the corset. She breathed a sigh of relief when he was done and grabbed the messenger bag from a chair.

"I will be waiting in the hall to escort you to the dinning room." Once outside Sebastian was again deep in thought. _Shameless… but I doubt she would be working as a maid. No, no, it's _not_ her. _

Back inside, Marigold started to change into the only other dress she had. It was a tad dirty since she was wearing it almost everyday. But then again, the dress was brown so you could hardly see it. It was long sleeved and went to just above her ankles. She put her knee high white socks and brown boots back on. She never wore any jewelry. Sebastian was right, she was very simple. Nilum was a very poor kingdom, so instead of using the people's money for expensive dresses and fancy balls, she used it for protecting them.

Marigold left her hair out and opened the door. Sebastian was waiting on the other side. He bowed and extended his arm towards the stairs. "This way milady."

Ciel was already waiting in the dining room. He stood and smiled when the Princess walked in. "Good morning your majesty. Did you sleep well?" he pulled out her chair and sat in his own. "Wonderfully, but Ciel, we're friends. So you don't have to call me 'highness' or 'majesty' all the time. Marigold is fine." Ciel seemed surprised. He hadn't thought of the princess as his 'friend' but decided not to get on her bad side.

"This tea is lovely." Marigold said, breaking the silence. Ciel snapped out of his daze. "Yes, but I prefer Earl Grey to Irish Breakfast." Sebastian brought out plates with warm blueberry scones on them.

"I haven't had food like this since my stay with the queen. But it was only a week ago…" Marigold devoured the scone then licked her fingers. She looked up and saw both Ciel and Sebastian looking at her strangely. "Pardon me, seems you're away from home for weeks and you forget all your manners." She laughed nervously and sipped her tea.

When they were finished, Ciel suggested they go up to his study to discuss in more detail her situation. Sebastian went down to the kitchen to check on the servants.

MeyRin, Finnian and Bardroy were sitting around the table eating their own breakfast. When they saw Sebastian, MeyRin and Finny got up and bombarded him with questions.

"Who's the special guest?"

"Is it a man?"

"Is it a lady?"

"Are they rich?"

"Are they from out of town?"

"Or are they from another country?"

They jumped up and down and said together, "Who is it?!" Sebastian cleared his throat and was about to tell them who it was when Bardroy interrupted him.

"Why do you lot care so much anyways? She's just a bloody _Princess_."

"WHAT?!" MeyRin and Finny yelled. "You knew all along and you didn't tell us?!" Bard, obviously startled by the sudden out break stood up and pushed the two off of him.

Sebastian cleared his throat. The three stopped arguing and stood in front of him like soldiers. "You will learn more about our guest later. Now get to your chores!" he scolded. They left with a 'yes sir!' and walked off to do their daily chores. Sebastian paced back and forth thinking about the princess and what to make for lunch…

MEANWHILE, in the study…

"Your house is beautiful Ciel!" the princess gasped, standing by a window in his study, "Well, the view is anyway."

"Could you please take a seat so we can begin?" he rolled his eyes. Marigold sat in the chair across from Ciel. She rubbed her hands together.

"Where to start? Ah, how about… 4 years ago. I was 9 then and my big brother was 19. That summer he died because of a carriage accident. It was a slow death and after a week he was officially gone. When he did die," she paused and pointed to her eyes, "these happened."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Patience Ciel," she teased. "Anyway, that's when I met Sabrina. She is my… my…" the princess paused to think, "my body guard and handmaiden I guess. She is my best friend, aside from my other maid Anyeli. I've known her all my life. A year after, my parents were murdered and Anyeli ran away during my coronation. I was devastated. Then a year after that, Sabrina left in the middle of the night and I have no idea what happened to either of them. I lost all the people I loved in just three years." Ciel was surprised they had something in common, even though it was something that totally sucked. :(

"And lately my subjects have been accusing me of murdering my parents! Again, why would a ten year old do that?" She laughed but Ciel could tell it wasn't meaning full. "Sometimes I wish…" Marigold got up and walked to the door. She stooped and put her face in her hands. Ciel could hear her softly crying.

Assuming he should comfort her, Ciel got up and began to awkwardly pat her back saying, "There, there."

In between sobs she managed to choke out, "I want my family back." Ciel understood what it was like to loose all the people you love, but he didn't wish to appear weak in front of this girl by crying with her. Instead, he gave her a hug that, at first, she didn't return. Then she buried her face in his shoulder. After awhile she stopped crying and pulled away from Ciel. He smiled at her and Marigold wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Ya know, you could have just kept awkwardly patting my back. It seemed like you were trying to make a move on me." Marigold sneered as Ciel's face turned bright red and the precious moment was ruined. _God I want to kill this girl! _Ciel thought, grinding his teeth and clenching his fists. Marigold stood there smiling like a lunatic while Ciel took some deep breaths.

"Uh, would you like a tour of the manor? Since you'll be here for a while or whatever." Marigold nodded. Ciel opened the door and saw Finny, Bard, and MeyRin smiling like idiots. "Hello Master an esteemed guest!" they said bowing/curtsying.

"Good morning. Princess Marigold, this is Finny, Bardroy and MeyRin. If you need anything they will serve you." Marigold put an arm around Ciel's shoulders.

"I thought I told you to call me _Marigold_, not _Princess Marigold_." she pointed at the servants, "That goes for you three as well." They nodded and walked off muttering to each other. "Now if you follow me," Ciel pushed Marigold off him and she crossed her arms,"the tour can begin."

~Epic time skip~

"Your house really is lovely." Marigold twirled around in a circle when they came into the entrance hall. She had kept asking Ciel random questions about each room and he was worn out. Marigold took a deep breath and stood in the middle of the room. "Sorry I did that before." she said.

"Which thing? You did multiple things that I would acquire an apology for." Ciel stood next to her. The girl laughed, "Then sorry for everything."

Just at that moment, there was a small knock on the door. Ciel and Marigold turned sharply towards the door. After about three seconds, a female voice could be heard screaming, "FUCK THIS SHIT!" and the door was kicked open. Pieces of the once whole door went flying every where and they would have hit the pair if a certain butler hadn't jumped in front of them. The door just hit his back.

"Sabrina, why did you do that!?" another voice yelled/whispered. "They weren't coming quick enough!" Sabrina told the other person. They stepped forward into the mansion, two girls who looked a bit similar.

Both had black hair and fair skin. The taller one had long hair in a braid down her back. She wore a grey dress with black dots and a white apron. The other was a little shorter. Her hair was only shoulder length and she wore glasses. Despite the fact she was a girl in the Victorian Era; the girl was wearing black pants and a white shirt under a black vest. Her hands were hidden by a pair of black gloves that only showed the tips of her fingers.

Marigold stepped out from behind Sebastian. "Sabrina, Anyeli?" she walked to the girls, wide eyed. "Yes child! It is me, SABRINA!" the one with shorter hair leaped forward and pretty much suffocated Marigold in a hug. Anyeli stepped forward and yanked Sabrina off the Princess. She looked Marigold up and down then smiled.

"I've missed you Goldie locks." She hugged Marigold as well and Ciel could see tears forming in the Princesses eyes. He also saw Sebastian trying to walk away with a hint of fear in his eyes. Wait, what?

"Where do think you're going Sebastian?" Ciel turned towards his butler and pointed at the mess, "Clean it up." The butler winced at his name. "Wait, did you just call you're butler, _Sebastian_?" Sabrina walked over to Ciel and placed a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged her off and nodded.

Sabrina turned to Sebastian and yelled, "SEBASTIAN!" The girl jumped into the air and pounced onto Sebastian's back. He tried to get her off of him but with no such luck.

"Dude, what is wrong with you? I haven't seen you in DECADES!" she went on about not returning her calls until finally Sebastian was able to get her off of him. Sabrina was a whole foot shorter then him, still Sebastian had this weird look in his eyes when he saw her.

"Sebastian, do you know this girl?" The butler sighed, "Yes my lord. You see, Sabrina here is my cousin." Marigold and Anyeli's jaws practically hit the ground and Ciel looked at the pair like they were joking. Like this whole thing was some sort of practical joke. The two looked absolutely nothing alike!

"Well, not too closely related, but we are cousins!" Sabrina said cheerfully. _So my suspicions have been confirmed. This great, just great…_ _Now I have to deal with not only this Princess, but my cousin as well. Wonderful._

End Part 2

**A/N: So now you know who Marigold reminded Sebastian of. His child like cousin Sabrina. Now, I command you to R&R but first, I would like to thank my first two followers: foxchick1 and the cousin to Sebastian herself, BlueishWanderer! **

**Anyway, see ya later! **


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel was still shocked by the two girls who had just burst through his door, quite literally. So was Sebastian. He had not expected to see his cousin Sabrina. Like ever again. NEVER.

Sabrina was smiling like a ninny and looking around the hall. Anyeli was rubbing her forehead and shaking her head. Marigold still looked shocked. Suddenly, Ciel realized that his servants, who where supposed to be guarding the mansion, were no where to be seen. "Sebastian, where are Finnian, Bardroy, and MeyRin? They are _supposed_ to be guarding the mansion after all." Sebastian looked around. He turned his head sharply to Sabrina. "What did you do to them?" Sabrina shrugged, "Why do suddenly suspect me?" Sebastian kept looking at her.

"He had a flame thrower! What was I supposed to do!?"

"I tried to stop her…"

Sebastian pushed his cousin out of the way and stepped outside. Sebastian looked around and for a moment, he saw nothing. Then he heard a muffled yell from the bushes. He looked over and saw Finny, Bardroy, and MeyRin tied together with a rope and pieces of cloth covering their mouths. Sebastian sighed and took the cloth from Bardroy mouth.

"She… she was just too fast. I thought my mind was playin' tricks on me!" He said. Sebastian cut the ropes and the other two took off the cloth. "She caught everything I threw at her; it was amazing but scary at the same time." Finny looked off into the distance, all majestic-like.

"The way she dodged my bullets was almost un-human," MeyRin said before putting on her glasses, "I wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't, even though that does seem relatively impossible."

Sebastian brought them back inside. "Everyone, I would like to introduce you to my cousin. Sabrina, I would appreciate it if you apologized to my staff." Sabrina sighed. "I'm sorry for like, tying you up and stuff." She said.

"That's okay, as long as you- Wait, you're his _cousin_?" They all said. Sabrina nodded proudly and tried to put her arm around Sebastian's shoulders, but he was too tall. "Yup! We're cousins alright!" The three servants stood there with their mouths dangling open.

"But- but, you look absolutely nothin' alike." Bard said. "I had trouble believing it too." Anyeli told them. "Now who are you?" MeyRin asked. "I'm Goldie lock's maid. And Sabrina is her handmaiden/nanny/bodyguard."

"Well the 'body guard' part I can see." Bard whispered to MeyRin. "Now that that's all settled out, MeyRin clean up this mess, Bardroy go make something for our new guests to eat, and Finnian, um, help MeyRin." Ciel ordered. He turned to the princess and her servants. "You three, come with me."

_In the Study…_

Sabrina, Anyeli, Marigold, Ciel and Sebastian sat in Ciel's study, only Sebastian not eating a desert. They were snacking on some of the Funtom Company's Chocolate that Bardroy had brought them.

Sabrina moaned happily, "Chocolate, I love you. Guys, wanna come to our wedding?"

Marigold smiled, "Sure."

Before the rest could answer, the female demon sat up, eyes alight with curiosity. "How do European people make chocolate?"

Anyeli looked at her, "What?"

Sabrina elaborated on her thought. "Well, what's that country that's famous for chocolate? Belgium? Or is it waffles…?"

Ciel cocked his head, "Your point?"

Sabrina snapped out of her reverie with a small smile. "I know it's warmer here then in New York even though England is more north and it's rainier too."

Ciel looked startled "What? How?"

Sabrina put her chocolate in her lap, using her hands to explain. "Well, it starts in Africa. The Sahara Desert to be exact. When dry, hot air moves towards the Atlantic Ocean, it picks up cold, moist air and it spins around creating a hurricane that may or may not hit the US. The air is pushed towards Europe with the windbelt, wearing away in severity until it's not harmful. Not really anyway. This results in England's warmer and rainier climate. It all or that is true then how do they make chocolate up here when you need lots of heat and sunlight to grow cacao trees?"

Sebastian was thoroughly amused. She hadn't lost any of her quirks. This one was by far his favorite.

He smirked at the three's dumbfounded faces and Sabrina's bright smile. "They import it." he stated simply.

Her eyes grew wide before they looked bored and angry. "Fuck you." Sabrina picked up the rest of her chocolate and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Well then, thank you for that Sabrina." Marigold said, "Now I have a question for you. WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?" After she yelled it, Marigold covered her mouth. "Sorry, I meant, where have you been?"

Sabrina just smiled, "That's my girl. Marigold, I'm not going to lie to you, I've been in the Twenty-First Century."

Ciel raised an eyebrow, "The Twenty-First Century? What is that?"

Anyeli widened her eyes and stared at Sabrina. Sabrina gasped and quickly said, "SWITZERLAND! It's a, um, Bed-and-Breakfast in Switzerland. Yeah…" Ciel, Marigold, and Sebastian looked at her suspiciously. _Either she's lying or it really _is_ a Bed-and-Breakfast in Switzerland. _Sebastian thought.

Marigold shrugged and turned to Anyeli, "And you?"

Anyeli wiped her fingers on a napkin and began fiddling with her hair. "I was so sad after, you know, that I fled the kingdom and was working as a maid in some wealthy man's house for a while. Then Sabrina found me and said you might be in trouble, so I left to find you."

Marigold pondered this. It seemed like a reasonable excuse. "How'd you know I was in trouble?" She asked both of them. The two looked at each other. "I could just tell." Sabrina, serious for once, said. "We went back to Nilum and Margie told us that she sent you off and well, I followed the sent. So to speak…" Sabrina added.

There was a knock at the door and it was Bardroy. He looked very proud of himself. "I made lunch Sebastian! And it's not all burnt up and stuff!"

_Later…_

Marigold sat at the dinner table with Ciel, Anyeli and Sabrina. They were eating pork chops, one of Marigold's least favorite dishes. "Ya know Goldie, I'm pretty sure you got a little fatter." Anyeli said nonchalantly. Marigold abruptly looked up from her dish. "Did not!"

"No, no, I think Anyeli's right. Oh, and your boobs got bigger too!" Sabrina butted in.

"Oh, defiantly."

"You guys!" The princess whined, crossing her arms over her chest. Ciel was beginning to feel very uncomfortable at his own table. "You let your servants speak to you like that?" He asked.

Marigold looked at him like he asked her if she ever killed puppies. "Heavens no! I let my _friends_ talk to me like that." _This girl has too many 'friends'. _"We're all friends but they also have to do whatever I say." She glanced at them and smirked.

The three started laughing hysterically like it was some inside joke. Sebastian walked in to take away their plates. "Did you enjoy your dinner, Princess?"

"Oh it was wonderful!" Marigold lied. He brought out desert, American Apple Pie. "Ooo, I ate this all the time at home!" Sabrina said. "You're from America?" Ciel asked.

"Born and raised!"

"That explains some things…"

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind." They ate they're pie in silence. "My lord, I hope you have not forgotten, Lady Elizabeth is scheduled to arrive tomorrow at approximately 10 o'clock am."

"Right, Lizzy's coming. I guess I'll have to introduce her to the princess." Ciel sighed. "What is this about introducing me to someone?"

Ciel looked up at Marigold, "My fiancé, Elizabeth Midford will be paying me a visit. When she sees you we might have to throw you a ball or something." Marigold smiled brightly, "Oh that sounds like fun! You're too boring Ciel, I like your fiancé already!"

Ciel rolled his eyes. When they finished they're Pie, everyone retired to bed. Sabrina had dragged two spare twin beds into Marigold's room so they could sleep there. Once the door was shut, the princess collapsed on the bed and sighed loudly. When no one said anything she sighed again.

"Yes?" Anyeli asked. "He has a fiancé." Marigold rolled onto her stomach and buried her face in the bed sheets. "And?" Sabrina asked. "And she sounds really clingy, you know?" Marigold sighed once more. Anyeli sat next to her and began to braid her golden hair.

"Why do you care? Do you like him or something?" Marigold didn't answer. Sabrina stood up and gasped. "You DO!" Marigold threw a pillow at her but Sabrina just caught it mid-air and placed it back on the bed. "That is seriously hilarious. I most defiantly did NOT see that coming!"

Marigold turned to the she-demon. "I sense a hint of sarcasm in thee's voice."

"Well, what do you expect? She is Sabrina after all…"

End Part 3

**A/N: Wow that took a long time. Glad I got it done. I would (again) like to thank BlueishWanderer for that whole convo on chocolate. I am not smart enough to know that and would have been too lazy to look it up. Please, please, please, with Pluto on top R&R. I will love you forever. **

**Until next time… :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Sabrina stood on the roof overlooking the Phantomhive Estate. She hadn't been able to sleep very well the night before. In the distance she could see a carriage coming into view. Sabrina smiled and dropped down from the roof through a chimney.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Ciel yelled as she landed in the dinning room fireplace. "I just wanted to tell you that your fiancé should be here soon." Ciel's eyes widened then he turned calm again. "Alright, thank you for informing me Sabrina."

After breakfast, Anyeli took the plates away before even Sebastian could come close. She stood in the kitchen and cleaned them until they sparkled. "My, my, you do have a talent for cleaning plates." Sebastian said picking them up to examine them in the light. "Oh, it's nothing really. I didn't have a lot to do at the castle so I helped with dishes a lot."

"What was it like there?"

Anyeli bit her lip, "Well, the king and queen treated me like family. I was their second daughter. That's how close I was with Marigold. But some times I think it was just because they pitied me because my mother died when I was young and they abandoned me, forcing me to become a servant for the rest of my life."

Sebastian thought he could see tears forming in her eyes. "And so when they died, I was so heart broken, I left." Anyeli gulped, trying to hold down the tears. She didn't wish to cry in front of this strange, yet handsome man. She could sense something strange about him. And it wasn't that he was a demon, no, she already knew that. After all, Sabrina was one herself and they were related. It was something… more. She knew her siblings would tell her to stay away…

But she could no longer keep it together. Anyeli had never told anyone her full story, not even Marigold or Sabrina. She started sobbing into her hands and felt strong arms take her, and hold her. When Anyeli looked up, she saw Sebastian smiling down at her. She kept crying but softly whispered, "Thank you."

MEANWHILE, in the entrance hall…

Sabrina was helping MeyRin and Finny clean up the mess she had made. There was already a new door in place and they were almost done. "Um, Sabrina, I have wanted to ask you a question. How did you dodge all our bullets and my barrels?" Finny said. He brought the rest of the scraps to a pile by the door.

"Well first off, I hate barrels so I was just trying not to touch or destroy them. Second I'm a-"

"CCCIIIIIIIEEEEEELLLL!" The doors swung open and a girl Ciel and Marigold's age ran in. She ran around the entrance hall yelling Ciel's name. A rather tired looking woman walked in behind her. "Lady Elizabeth, can you not-"

"Where is CIEL!?" Lady Elizabeth shouted. Sabrina swiftly walked over and clapped a hand over her mouth. "That's a relief. EW, it licked me!" Sabrina wiped her hand on her pants. Lady Elizabeth spun around and said "Sir, I would appreciate it if you did not put your hand on my mouth again."

Sabrina turned around so she was facing the younger girl. "Did you just call me sir?" Sabrina's eye twitched and then she started crying on MeyRin's shoulder, but after about three seconds she brought her head back up-completely dry-and stated that she was 'over it'.

"Lady Elizabeth, you're an hour early. Paula, it's lovely to see you as always." Sebastian came into the hall with Anyeli behind him. Sabrina raised an eye brow at Anyeli but she waved her off. "Finny, take that garbage outside." Sebastian ordered.

"Sebastian, where's Ciel?" Lady Elizabeth asked. "He should be in the study with our special guest." Lady Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Special quest? Who is it?" Sebastian just smiled and took the lady up the stairs with him. Everyone else followed.

They came to the study door and with no warning, Sebastian opened the door. He expected to see Marigold in the chair and Ciel at the desk, not Marigold and Ciel sitting on the desk and Ciel leaning dangerously close to the princesses face.

~ Rewind! ~

Ciel and Marigold sat in silence. Marigold looked out the window and saw the flowers in full bloom. She sighed. "Back home, every one feared the spring. It meant the _Florem Mortem's_ were coming." Ciel raised an eyebrow. The princess sat up and began to fully explain.

"Marigold's are a sign that someone is going to die in my kingdom. I had always been fond of them because I knew it wasn't true. We, like most other places, had a mafia that would plant a marigold's near someone's house if they owed them money, and then murder them in cold blood."

"Everyone thought it was the _Florem Mortem's _fault. But their was a period of time when no one was murdered when a marigold showed up outside their house. That was before I was born. For nine months, nothing happened. Then I was born and my mother, who was from the mainland and knew nothing of the _Florem Mortem_, named me Marigold. That very night someone was murdered."

"Twice a marigold has been planted outside the castle. When my brother died and when my mother and father did. That's why I had to leave. If another was planted, I would be dead." Marigold finished. Ciel blinked twice, "The mafia must be everywhere."

Marigold smiled and laughed, "You're funny Phantomhive." She got out of her chair and went to sit on Ciel's desk. "We're to far apart, mentally and physically. Tell me abut _you_."

Ciel pursed his lips. He told her about the queen and the London underground, about some other things too. Then he told her about his parents. "I wondered why you were alone. I'm so sorry Ciel." He got up and sat next to Marigold. "Can I ask you something?" Marigold smiled, "Anything."

"Do you know what Sabrina is?" Marigold's eyes widened. "You mean a demon?" Ciel breathed a sigh of relief. "I was hoping you would. So, why do you have a contract with her?" he asked. Marigold raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I have a contract with Sebastian so once I avenge my parents he can eat my soul." Marigold gasped, "That's horrible! Why would you do that?" Ciel was confused, "So, you _don't_ have a contract with Sabrina." Marigold shook her head.

"The only reason she is here at all is because she thought my eyes looked cool. I remember her coming into the grand hall the day after my brother died and offering her services to me as a handmaiden/nanny/bodyguard. Later she told me and Anyeli she was a demon and that she was only here because she liked my eyes."

Ciel shook his head. Sabrina really was insane. "What is it with your eyes anyway?"

Marigold smiled. "You like? I'm quite proud of them. I was born with one blue eye and one green eye but I learned that when ever someone was murdered due to a marigold being outside their house, I got a gold spot in my green eye. And whenever someone I was close to died, I got a new rip in my blue eye, exposing the black canvas beneath it. Sort of like ripping blue cloth and see what was under. Nothing, _Nilum_."

There were three 'rips' in Marigold's blue eye, and countless gold dots in the other. "It's sad, when you think about it. How often were murders?" Ciel asked.

"At least twice a month. Sometime they killed for the fun of it." Marigold sighed and looked at Ciel. The true was, she was desperate to see under his eye patch. "What's with the eye patch?" Ciel looked at her in the eye. "Under it is the mark of a demon, Sebastian to be exact."

"Can I see?"

Ciel sighed, but he pulled off the patch. "Now open you eye…" Marigold guided. He did and she gasped. "Beautiful." Ciel put it back on and Marigold was smiling. "Can I take a closer look at your eyes? They are quite curios." Marigold shrugged, "Go ahead."

Ciel leaned closer and then the door swung open. "CIEL, I'm her-", Lizzy stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Ciel and Marigold. "Shit." they heard Sabrina say. "C-Ciel?" The girl broke into tears and ran off with Paula chasing after her. Then Ciel, "Lizzy wait!" he called. Marigold took a book and banged her head against it. "Well, well, well, what did you get yourself into?" Sabrina sauntered over smirking at the Princess. "Were you going to kiss him?" Anyeli whispered.

"Of course not! He was looking at my eyes! I told him…. I told him everything." The servants looked at each other smiling. "Aw, Goldie locks has got her self a boyfriend!" Anyeli said poking Marigold's face. Marigold swiped her away and got off the desk. Sebastian was still in the door way.

"What happened?" Bard was walking down the hall toward the servants and Princess. "Lady Elizabeth caught Ciel and Marigold in a position that seemed a bit suspicious." Finny told him. You can imagine where Bard's mind took him then… Just too clear things up Sebastian offered a visual.

"It was like this." Sebastian snatched up MeyRin, put her on a table in the hall, sat next to her and did pretty much the same thing as Ciel and Marigold in a matter of seconds. MeyRin's face was redder then a ripe tomato. "Oh I get it now." Bard said, trying to hold back his laughter.

"I feel horrible. I'm going to find Ciel." Marigold ran off down the hallway and saw Ciel and Paula talking to a linen closet. "Lizzy come out and I can explain everything." He said. "Please come out Lady, your mother and father will kill me." Paula pleaded.

"I'm never coming out until SHE apologizes!" They all knew who Lizzy was talking about. Marigold went over to the closet and sat down outside the door.

"Hey Lady Elizabeth, it's her. I'm sorry for what you saw back there but it's not what you think. Let me introduce myself, I am Princess Marigold of Nilum, a small island of the coast of England. My family was murdered and I'm next so I was just staying with Ciel for a while. Today I was telling him about my unusual eyes and he wanted a closer look. That's why his face was so close to mine. I'm sorry."

The door opened slightly and a head popped out. Lizzy had tears in her eyes, "are you r-really a pr-princess?" she sniffled and Marigold smiled. "Yes." Lizzy's eyes widened and she swung the closet door open almost hitting Ciel and Paula.

"That is AMAZING! You must look so CUTE in pink!" Lizzy wrapped her arms around Marigold and spun around, causing the princess to be momentarily off the ground. "I'm _sooooo_ super sorry, I had no idea it was only eyes and yes, they are very peculiar. A little scary too, if you don't mind me saying." Marigold was glad Lizzy wasn't upset. "It's fine, promise."

Lizzy gasped and turned to Ciel, "Ciel, we MUST throw her a ball! It'll be so cute and I'll invite everyone! We must have it tomorrow night?! I will call my parents and ask them if I could sleep over. IT MUST BE DONE!" Lizzy took off down the hall to find the phone with Paula chasing after her. "She is awesome." Sabrina, who had just so suddenly appeared, said. "Yes, but she can become quite a handful." Sebastian told her.

"What did I tell you," Ciel turned to Marigold, "she's throwing you a ball."

**A/N: SPOLIER ALERT! I hope you like Alois because he is making his big debut next chapter! Finally! And guess what? This is the first chapter of this story I wrote in one sitting! The total count for all stories is now two! So super proud of myself. **

**R&R, that is an ORDER! But really, share this story with your friends, your dog, you cat (meow), you turtle, your grandpa, whoever you want. This story isn't getting as much love as I would like… Sadly… **

**See ya next time! Save the turtles! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Anyeli is pronounced Angeli, should have mentioned that earlier…**

Lizzy and Marigold where getting along pretty well. It was quite surprising. They decorated the front hall (which was big enough to be a ballroom). Lizzy would choose the cutest things to put up-stuff that would shame the Phantomhives' for generations-but Marigold helped her pick things a little more subtle.

Once they were finished, MeyRin and Finny arrived back from delivering invitations. "We delivered all the invitations Miss!" Finny said. "It took us awhile, but we did it!" MeyRin added, adjusting her glasses. "Tonight is going to be wonderful!" Lizzy spun in a circle and squealed. "You all will look so cute in the outfits I picked out for you!"

Marigold flinched; she hated it when people picked out things for her. "That's alright Lizzy, I'll pick something out." Marigold tried to walk away but Lizzy grabbed her arm. "You haven't even seen it yet though!" The Lady whined. Marigold sighed and agreed.

They went upstairs to find Sabrina and Anyeli bickering. "What do you mean you don't want to go? You have to!" Sabrina said. "I just can't, okay? Leave me alone." Anyeli crossed her arms and turned away from Sabrina. "What's wrong?" Lizzy asked. The two servants looked at Lizzy.

"I'll tell you what's wrong; Miss Sassy Pants over here doesn't want to go to your party!" Sabrina pointed an accusing finger right in Anyeli's face. Said maid swatted it out of the way. "I just don't want to go."

"But I picked out the cutest outfits for you!" Lizzy whined. The two flinched; they didn't like having other people pick out clothes for them either. But seeing as Lizzy looked like she might cry, they agreed.

In the dressing room, they saw three outfits laid out on a sofa. One was black dress pants with a black shirt and a wine colored blazer with black trim. Next was a gray sleeveless dress. It was long and the collar was square. There were buttons going down the back.

The last was a short black dress. It had long sleeves and a high collar. "This one is for Sabrina, this one is for Anyeli, and this one is for the Princess." Lizzy pointed at the outfit then the girl. "Wow Lizzy, you got it right! I love this outfit! But the pants could be a little tighter…" Sabrina said.

"It's alright, I guess." Anyeli picked up the blue dress. She really did like it, but she didn't want Lizzy to have that kind of satisfaction. Marigold stared at the black dress, it was beautiful. "Lizzy, I… I… LOVE IT!" Marigold couldn't believe that her own mother couldn't pick out something she liked but this girl whom she had only known for a day and a half could!

They changed quickly and Marigold found some sheer black stockings to wear under the dress. Sabrina left her hair out (as usual) but Anyeli put hers up in a bun. Marigold decided it would be best to leave her hair out. For shoes, Sabrina stuck with her boots and Anyeli put on a pair of flats she found in the closet. Marigold put on a pair of Lizzy's dress shoes.

"You three look amazing!" Lizzy squealed. _She squeals too much,_ Anyeli thought. They stepped out of the dressing room and found Sebastian smiling. "Oh hello Sebastian! Do you like the outfits I picked out?" Sebastian studied what Lizzy had done and nodded. "I think they suit the girls' just fine."

"You know it baby! I am digging this blazer!" Sabrina checked herself out in the mirror. "You should start heading downstairs; the guests will be arriving any minute." Sebastian told them. "Oh my! I need to get ready, PAULA!" Lizzy yelled. The nanny came running down the hall toward them.

Sabrina, Anyeli, and Marigold started to walk to the stairs. "Not you princess." Sebastian placed a hand on her shoulder, "You are the guest of honor. We are going to introduce you once the guests have arrived." Marigold smiled and nodded, "Cool." The princess skipped off towards her room.

Anyeli went to the kitchen. It smelled really good. MeyRin was in a dark blue dress similar to her maids dress, her hair was up like usual. Bardroy looked uncomfortable in his suit, so did Finny. "Do you need help getting the food outside on the table?" Anyeli asked. MeyRin nodded. Once everything was set up Sebastian came down to inspect.

"Very nice, it looks like I set it up my self." he smiled and turned to Anyeli. "Miss Anyeli, can I speak with you for a moment?" Anyeli felt her heart skip a beat. Funny, it never did that before. They went into the deserted kitchen. "What is it Sebastian?"

"I wanted to give you this," Sebastian held out his palm. In it was a chocker necklace, Anyeli's favorite. It was lace and had a design like wings. "Oh, Sebastian. It's beautiful. Why me though?" Anyeli asked. Sebastian smiled and started to put it one her, "A beautiful necklace should be worn on a beautiful girl." Anyeli blushed, _Oh my god! Did he really just say that!? _

They walked back out and stood in front of the doors. "You all look good." Ciel told them. "I always look good! Well, maybe not always." Sabrina said.

Slowly guests started to arrive. The servants greeted them. Most of them were business associates of the Phantomhives', but a few were friends. Lizzy had some how managed to get an orchestra at last minute to perform through out the party. Once almost everyone had arrived, Ciel stood at the top of the stairs with Sebastian.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention please!" everyone quieted down, "I would like to introduce tonight's guest of honor, Princess Marigold of Nilum." Everyone clapped as Marigold descended the steps (Sabrina was the only one shouting about how awesome Marigold was).

As everyone was clapping, a group of people slipped in the door.

**A/N: Okay, I lied. Alois is not coming in this chapter… But it will be next chapter! I just had to post something…**

**See ya next time! **


End file.
